


Podfic: Seven Ways to Sunday

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Magnus asks Alec for marathon sex. No, not a sex marathon. Marathon sex. Alec delivers, sevenfold.or: a fun, flirty, sexy PWTLSOP (porn with the lowest standard of plot) that somehow ended up at 7k wordsMagnus snuggles closer, burrowing into the warmth of Alec’s chest. “Mm, Alexander, I want to try something.”“Hm?”“I want you to fuck me through some six or seven orgasms.”“Hm, yeah, okay,” says Alec, and then he’s asleep.





	Podfic: Seven Ways to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Ways to Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832974) by [apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's the download via Mediafire in case the AO3 Player does not work for you:
> 
> [Seven Ways to Sunday](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t7j92g9z3rrgbwr/SH_Seven_Ways_to_Sunday.mp3/file)


End file.
